Dude
by seek and destroy kenny
Summary: .....Um I wrote this story years ago and I'm only putting it on the site now. A lot of random crap is happening to the teenage lives of the bladebreakers, new experiances etc. Its called Dude for a reason. No flames please it was my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dude **

_Chapter 1:_

_Kai was playing his Xbox at home until guess who knocked on the door…..the rest of the bladebreakers! Yay! _

_Kai: dude its Xbox hour! Never disturb me during Xbox hour!_

_Max: well excuse us for wanting to hang out_

_Kenny: do you have a charger for dizzy? I lost mine in a spelling bee contest. I'm never betting my stuff again!_

_Tyson: dude is that the only reason you came?_

_Kenny wacks Tyson with his glasses randomly and breaks them_

_Tyson: ow what was that for?_

_Kenny: oh no! now look what you made me do! _

_Kai: you're quiet Rei. What's up?_

_Rei: nothing! Why you asking?!_

_Tyson, max and Kenny were trying not to laugh_

_Kai: dude what up with you three?_

_Rei: ok I….(mumble) …with a girl last night_

_The others burst out laughing except Kai because he had absolutely no clue what was going on _

_Tyson: don't you mean women?_

_Kai: huh?_

_Rei: dude how was I suppose to know she was 29?_

_Kai: dude_

_Max: so are you gonna invite us in or what dude?_

_Kai: sure dude come in_

_They all head up to Kai's room_

_Kai: so Rei, tell me about your night_

"_You better shut up before I throw you down the stairs!''_

_Rei: shut up! leave me alone! She told me she was 17! That stupid bitch._

_Max: Mariah killed herself!_

_Rei: dude that ain't funny!_

_Tyson: dude_

_Kai: dude_

_Kenny: 1+13!_

_Max: I'm a cat! Meow meow!_

_Kenny: so Kai, about that charger?_

_Kai: down the hallway, third cupboard to your left_

_Kenny: thanks_

_Max: I'll go with you_

_Max and Kenny leave the room_

_Tyson: I got some good gossip for you two! Heh heh heh!_

_Rei: what?_

_Tyson: I found out that Kenny likes max! _

_Kai: so? I like max, what's your point?_

_Tyson: no jackass! I mean love!_

_Rei: but max is a b….ooohhh! Kenny's gay!_

_Kai: dude how do you know?_

_Tyson: I read his diary. Its all max this, max that, I love max, max is sexy etc_

_Rei: ew dude I would never kiss a guy!_

_Kai: ah hem!_

_Tyson: huh?_

"_Shit''_

_Rei: shh! Dontae mentionae inae frontae ofae tyonae!_

_Kai: shitae_

_Tyson: there's something you're not telling me. Come on dude, spill_

_Rei and Kai look at each other nervously knowing that they have no choice but to tell their secret _

_Kai: well….uh.._

_Rei: uh….we.._

_Kai: we….might of…_

_Tyson: dude what the hell did you do?_

_Rei: maybe when we were in seventh grade…_

_Kai: we might of done a little experimenting and…_

_Rei: well…yeah…you get the rest_

_Tyson: dude_

_Rei: we were 12! We didn't exactly know what we were doing!_

_Tyson: is that it? All you guys did was kiss? It's not that big of a deal_

_Kai: uh…well…we might of gone a teeny bit further than that_

_Tyson: huh? …..oh I get it. Dude you serious?_

_Rei and Kai nod and Tyson bursts out laughing (again)_

_Rei: yeah can we just forget all about this?_

_Kai: yeah and can you pretend that we didn't tell you?_

_Rei: or better yet, forget everything._

_Tyson: (still laughing) what ever dude_

_Kai: dude where's max and Kenny? They've been gone for ages_

_Tyson: I'm scared that there doing something they shouldn't be snicker_

_Rei: shut up I bet you were making that up_

_Max and Kenny enter the room holding hands_

_Kenny: max and I have great news!_

_Rei: gulp_

_Max: were going out!_

_Kai: what!_

_Tyson: all right dudes! Told ya Rei_

_Rei: I'm gonna be sick!_

_Tyson: you're such a fucking homo dude_

_Max: anyway, we wanna get married._

_Rei: no you don't!_

_Kai: what the hell?!_

_Tyson: you can't get married_

_Kenny: no one can tell us what to do. Not even dizzy, she thinks she knows everything that stupid slut._

_A voice came from the other room_

_Dizzy: I heard that Kenny! If I wasn't trapped in this God damn computer, I'd slap your face so hard that it'll fall off! You asshole!_

_Kenny: ….._

_Kai: ….who wants to go out for pizza?_

"_Yay pizza'' _

_Rei: I do_

_Tyson: pizza?! I do!_

_Max and Kenny: we don't_

_Kai: oh no you don't. You two are definitely coming_

_Max: awww_

_Kai: we're taking my car, Rei grab my keys_

_Rei passes Kai his keys and they go out for pizza_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Tyson: I'm starving! Where's the food?!_

_Rei: we haven't ordered yet_

_Kai: yo Rei_

_Rei: what?_

_Kai: dude that girl over there is checking you out_

_Rei: bullshit, what girl? _

_Kai: that girl with the black leather jacket_

_Rei: oh that girl, she's staring at you dickhead_

_Kai: no she's staring at you! You stupid fucker!_

_Rei: y'think?_

_The girl waves_

_Rei: gulp_

_Rei points at himself and the girl nods_

_Rei: double gulp_

_The girl asks Rei to come over_

_Rei: du…dude she wants me to go over, should I go over?_

_Kai: hell yeah dude_

_Rei: ok I'm going wish me luck_

_Kai: yeah go Rei!_

_The girl and Rei get up and go to another table and sit down together_

_Tyson: munch munch_

_Kai: Tyson stop eating the table!_

_Max: I love you_

_Kenny: I love you more_

_Max: no I love you more_

_Kenny: no I love you more_

_Max: no I love you more_

_Kenny: no I love you more_

_Kai: will you two shut the fuck up!_

_Tyson: talking with his mouth full and bits of wood being spat out yeah dude shut up about your gay love_

_Kai: what did I say about eating the table?! There's a big hole in it now!_

_Tyson: chewing my bad_

_Kai: wait shh. I'm trying to hear what Rei and that girl are talking about_

_Tyson: what that girl in the jacket?_

_Kai: shh!_

_Over to Rei's conversation………_

_Rei: so what did you say your name was again?_

_Selema: Selema_

_Rei: hi I'm Rei_

_Selema: nice to meet you Rei_

_Rei: um…..before we go into anything else, how old are you?_

_Selema: 15_

_Rei: me too! Thank God!_

_Selema: why?_

_Rei: to be honest, it's best not to ask questions_

_Selema: you're really funny Rei we should hang out_

_Rei: ………._

_Kai: say something you idiot!_

_Rei: that would be great gulp_

_Selema: by the way who's your friend in the blue shirt?_

"_I knew she was looking at Kai ''_

_Rei: um that's Kai, why? You interested?_

_Selema: well….._

_Rei: cos before you say anything he has bad gas!_

_Selema: oh, does he? Because I was gonna ask him out for my friend Jim. He really likes him._

_Rei turned around and looked at Jim._

"_Ok that's just gross''_

_Rei: oh…._

_Selema: but anyway here's my number so call me when you're free ok?_

_Rei: sweet! I mean….ok see ya_

_Selema gets up and leaves. Rei heads back to the others_

_Kai: well?_

_Rei holds up the number_

_Kai: go you dude!_

_Rei: and she advises you to go to a doctor_

_Kai: wtf? Why?_

_Rei: I have absolutely no idea_

_Kai: weird_

_Tyson: pizzas here! Pizzas here! Yay! Gimme gimme gimme!_

_Tyson snatches the pizza from the waiter and drops his piece through the hole in the table_

_Tyson: oh shit_

_Kai: that's what you get for chewing the table_

_Tyson: shut up dude it's a weakness_

_Kai: so when are you gonna call that girl?_

_Rei: first, her name is Selema and second, I'm not_

_Kai: what? Why not? _

_Rei: nah I'm not sure I should be going out with girls at the moment maybe next time._

_Kai: you're a faggot dude _

_Rei: thanks_

_Kai: so….hey! Where's my pizza gone?_

_Tyson: chew oh, sorry dude_

_Kai: grr Tyson!_

_Max: how many times do I have to tell you I love you more!_

_Kenny: no I love you more_

_Max: no I love you more_

_Kenny: no I love you more_

_Kai: ok you two are really annoying me now shut the fuck up!_

_Tyson: yeah it's my job to piss people off_

_Kai: glare_

_Tyson: dude_

_Hilary: well look who it is!_

_Tyson: oh hell no! Get away from me bitch shapes his fingers like a cross and hisses_

_Hilary: shut up you asshole_

_Tyson: well we'll be going now so if you came here just to piss me off your out of luck. Ha ha!_

_Hilary: I didn't come here to piss you off_

_Tyson: ha h……huh?_

_Hilary: I came to see my lover boy Kai!_

_Kai spits out his bite of pizza_

_Kai: coughs what?!_

_Hilary: oh Kai I love you so much!_

_Kai: Tyson what did you drug her with now!?_

_Rei: how many drugs is more like it_

_Tyson: I swear I didn't do anything to her this time_

"_Yeah right what do you mean by 'this time' "_

_Kai: cough help…..she's……choking me!_

_Hilary: I love you Kai!_

_Hilary shouts it out so loud that everyone stops and stares and gives them a weird look_

_Kai: this is so embarrassing_

_Hilary: yay!_

_Kai: someone get this thing off me please!_

_Hilary: Kai I want another hug!_

_Kai: another hu?!?……choking can't……breathe…help…help….me…me….please…..I beg you……save me!_

_Rei: dude_

_Tyson: I gotcha back dude_

_Tyson leaps on Hilary to make her let go_

_Hilary: hey!_

_Tyson: Dudes make a run for it while you can!_

_Kai: dude screw the pizza I'm outta here!_

_Rei: hey I haven't finished my pizza yet _

_Hilary: Kai! Come back my love!_

_Tyson: go dudes go!_

_Hilary: Tyson you idiot your letting Kai get away!_

_Tyson: duh_

_Hilary: gasp Tyson you let me go right this minute! Let me go now!_

_Tyson: what's the password?_

_Hilary: I don't have time for this Kai got away!_

_Tyson: ha ha you lost your lover boy!_

_Tyson gets clobbered over the head and falls over unconscious_

_Tyson: ow…..bitch…_

_Hilary: Kai?! Where'd you go? Come back Kai!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Tyson was lying on the floor under the table, max comes back to get him_

_Max: dude what are you doing on the floor?_

_Tyson: ………grandpa? Is that cookie for me?_

_Max: dude come on you gotta go home_

_Tyson: where'd the cookie go?_

_Max: fine I'll carry you_

_Tyson: I want the cookie!_

_Max: whoah dude you were hit hard no wonder your talking a load' a crap_

_Tyson: I don't need a crap_

_Max: no Tyson I mean you're talking crazy _

_Tyson: I don't care about the daisies I just want the motherfucking cookie!_

_Max: come on we're nearly there _

_They get to Tyson's house_

_Max: here we are_

_Grandpa: yo hommies! _

_Max: hey ..er…dude. I brought Tyson home so he can get his stuff._

_Grandpa: oh yeah you dudes staying at yer dude Rei's tonight righty yawl? _

_Max: yep_

_Grandpa: well what the jam my little dude go get your gear_

_Tyson: ok. Skip to my loo my darling! La la la_

_Grandpa: yo dude what got inta his noggin?_

_Max: long story not pretty_

_Tyson: I'm ready ha ha ha (wow that was quick)_

_Grandpa: maybe you should carry him_

_Max: right. Come on Tyson we're going to Rei's house now_

_Tyson: yay I love cheeseburgers!_


End file.
